Angel Dreams
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: Dean wants Castiel. But will he be able to tell him how he feels? Or will everyone find out from his vivid angel dreams? Slash Dean/Castiel
1. Angel Wings

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sam and Dean and Cass, but I don't! *wails in misery***

**I hope you enjoy it, just a little something I started writing. I wanted to get it up for Valentine's Day, but too late for that. *grins***

**Title: Angel Dreams**

**Chapter One "Angel Wings"**

Dean stared into the angel's brilliant blue eyes."Cass, you don't realize how long I've been waiting to do this,"

"What?" Castiel asked confusedly. They were sitting on the hood of the Impala, looking up at the twinkling stars in the night sky.

"This." Dean leaned forward and his lips met the angel's. He felt Cass tense up, unsure how to react, but Dean didn't stop. After a moment, he felt Castiel relax and give in to the kiss.

"Why did you wait so long to do that? It was actually quite pleasant." Cass gave a shadow of a smile. "Why are you

stopping now? Give me more, Dean."

Dean kissed him again and he moaned with pleasure. Dean felt something brush against the nape of his neck and he swatted at it, thinking that it was an insect of some sort, but it wasn't. Instead his fingers closed on a handful of feathers and he dug his hands deeper into them, enjoying the wonderful plush feeling. Cass moaned again as Dean ran his fingers through his wing feathers slowly.

"Don't stop, Dean." Cass whispered, and Dean continued stroking the feathers.

"They're beautiful, Castiel." Dean admired the thick, lush feathers gleaming in the moonlight."Just like you.'

"Dean." This time it was Cass who gripped the front of Dean's jacket and pressed himself on top of him, kissing him deep and sweet.

"Dean, stop that!" Sam's voice pierced through the pleasure that was filling Dean's mind.

"Go away, Sammy!"

"Dean!" Sam screamed, and Cass was suddenly ripped away from him.

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean said angrily.

"Dean, WAKE UP!"

Dean groaned and opened his eyes to find an annoyed Sam standing over him, Dean's pillow hanging from one hand with its feathers puffing out through several rips. He looked disgustedly at his brother.

Dean sat up; there were feathers in his bed, too; he had pulled the pillow apart in his sleep.

"You were kissing your pillow, Dean. It was disturbing. Were you having another dream about that waitress from Denver?" Sam gave his brother a look. "Cause, dude, I seriously need a break from your sex dreams."

"Yeah Sammy. You know me, always having some dream about some hot chick." Dean forced a grin and a chuckle, but felt hollow inside. Sam threw the ruined pillow at him.

"Well, we have to go anyway. There's that vamp nest, remember?" Sam headed to the bathroom to get washed up and the grin fell from Dean's face as he looked down at the feathers in the bed. He touched one, rubbing it between his fingers and sighed. He could almost feel the dream Castiel's wing feathers in his hands. Castiel. Every time the angel appeared, he wished he could pull him aside and tell him how he felt. Those shining eyes, that unruly hair. And that damn trench coat. The angel was perfect. And Dean loved him and grew to love him more each day that they worked together.

But he was afraid. What was wrong with him? He was always into chicks, still was actually, especially when one with a big rack passed by. He had always loved girls...until he started falling for Cass, anyway. He visibly shuddered as he thought about the first time he started having feelings for Castiel.

The angel had touched his bare shoulder to heal a wound there after a fight, and he had noticed how soft Cass' hands were, how gentle his touch. And he was surprised, and scared, of that thought. He pushed it away until a few days later, when they saw Castiel again and he began noticing and falling in love with Castiel's blue eyes, that hair, and his sweet, innocent nature. It confused him and he had tried to push these overwhelming feeling away more then once this was different. He tried to forget his feelings, but every time he looked at the angel, they would burst out of what he had thought was a pretty sturdy dam and smashed it to bits with such force that he felt weak-kneed at times. Dean would find himself wondering how Castiel's lips would feel under his, how it would feel to run his fingers through that hair, caress that cheek.

But in imagined situations when he let his feelings out, Sam would think he was joking and would chuckle. And what about Bobby? What would he think of his strong-willed adoptive son going completely goo-goo over an angel? Most importantly, what would Castiel think?

Dean sighed again and dropped the feather back onto the pile. He would never know, because he didn't have enough courage to tell Cass. Or Sam or Bobby, for fear of what might happen. Demons, vampires, and werewolves he could handle, but love was the thing that bested him.

"Damn." Dean said to himself as stood up and stretched. He could almost feel the Impala still under him, and Castiel still on top of him.

"Why are you swearing to yourself, Dean?' Castiel had suddenly appeared in the room, in all his trench-coated glory, and Dean jumped a mile. "And why are you covered in feathers?"

Cass brushed a few stray feathers from Dean's shoulder and he shivered with pleasure at the touch of the angel.

"It's nothing." Dean turned away, not wanting to look into those innocent eyes in case he revealed something about what he had just been thinking. "Why did you come? We didn't call."

"Does there have to be a reason?" Castiel sounded hurt. He couldn't just stop by? Did there always have to be a reason for him to come? "I just wanted to check on you. And Sam." Castiel added hastily.

"Well, we're doing fine." Dean sat back on the bed with his back to the angel so he could pull on his boots.

Castiel glared reproachfully at the stubborn hunter's back. Every time he tried to get close to Dean, this would happen. It was as if Dean was avoiding getting close to him. Castiel sighed defeatedly.

"I guess I'll go then." Cass said, hoping that Dean would ask him to stay, but the hunter was quiet at Cass's statement. Dean obviously didn't want him around, and it pained him greatly. Dean's only interest in him was his connection to heaven, and his powers. That was the only thing that mattered to him. But if that was true, why was Castiel finding it so hard to give up on attracting Dean's attention? He was sure he had felt something between them. It seemed like Dean was in a bad mood right now, so Cass decided to leave. He wouldn't get anywhere with Dean today."Goodbye."

Dean felt the brush of feathers against his cheek and turned, but the angel was already gone. Dean's heart sank as he stared at the spot where Cass had been standing.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam had come back from the bathroom to find his brother staring across the room like he was waiting for someone.

"Yeah, I'm good." he shook off that lonely feeling he always got when Cass left and grabbed his bag that was sitting on the floor next to his bed. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sam followed Dean out of the motel, sensing that his brother was not alright, that there was something bothering him. But Dean was Dean, and if he didn't want to tell you something, you wouldn't get it out of him. So he shrugged and hopped in the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Let's go kill some vamps," Dean said, sounding less enthusiastic then he normally would. Sam felt like asking him again if he was okay, but he knew that Dean would just chew him out and remind him that there were no chick flick moments allowed, especially in the metallicar. So he leaned back in his seat instead and stared out the window while Dean fiddled with the radio, trying to find 'some awesome old rock song' to listen to.

**Please let me know what you think! I started writing chapter two, so if you think I should continue it, I'll post it!**

**So let me know..I'm begging you! Pleeeeeease.**


	2. Another Angel Dream

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sam and Dean and Cass, but I don't! *wails in misery***

**I finally finished chapter two! yay! Been on my computer forever, just had to edit it. I think someone asked what time period it was- it's the end of Season 5.**

**Chapter Two "Another Angel Dream"**

_Dean tugged at Castiel's coat collar, eager to rip it off. It was all that held the two from one another now, but he stopped. He did not want rush his angel. The shiny black buttons embedded in the tan fabric glistened in the dim light, drawing his attention. He imagined undoing them slowly, one by one, to get at what was underneath. Licking his lips, Dean looked up into Castiel's blue eyes, "You've got to lose the coat, Cass."_

_"I thought you liked my coat," Castiel questioned, brows furrowing as he hesitantly fingered the worn coat._

_"I do." Dean whispered softly and watched Castiel's face crinkle in confusion. He continued, more reproachfully, "But I like what's underneath better: you."_

_A soft sigh escaped Dean's lips as he waited for Castiel to understand. Usually he had enough patience to explain things to the angel, but not right now. He needed this. Castiel's culture shock would have to be postponed._

_Finally becoming impatient with the angel's incapability to comprehend what he was hinting at, Dean decided to take the events into his own hands. He began fingering Castiel's beloved trench-coat again, gripping the edges of the collar and slowly pulling it down, tugging Cass's arms out of the sleeves. Dean released the coat, and it drifted to the ground, crumpling into a heap beside them. Dean's heart was racing and his blood pumping furiously as he took in the rare sight standing before him: his holy tax accountant without his infamous protection from the cold._

_Castiel's eyes were wide with surprise at Dean's course of action and Dean could see he was anything but relaxed; his body was tense as if he were about to run away. But Dean could tell he was frozen to the spot, feet planted firmly on the ground. Perhaps kept partly by the intrigue of what would take place next._

_"What are you doing, Dean?" Castiel's brilliant blue eyes were drawn to his precious coat that still lied on the filthy ground before they fixed on Dean again. "You called for me to help with a hunt, didn't you? Why are you removing my clothing?"_

_What would warrant such a strange course of action? Castiel couldn't think of anything, no matter how much he tweaked his brain and prodded the dark corners of his mind to come up with an answer._

_Dean shook his head, mostly in frustration, but with a little bit of amusement thrown in to the mix as well. What did he have to do so the angel would understand his intentions? Dean didn't respond to the angel's query with words. Instead he chose to demonstrate his meaning with a physical action. Namely by removing more of Castiel's clothes. Dean worked his fingers into the tight knot of Castiel's never-changing, boring blue tie and loosened it so he could take it off. It fluttered to the ground, joining its friend the coat._

_"Dean, please tell me what you're doing," Castiel said softly, taking a step back, and Dean could hear his uneven nervous breaths that brushed against his hands, which were still about Castiel's shirt collar._

_Dean decided to proceed with his antics; what was the worst that could happen, Castiel zapping away? He would have to come back for his coat, which Dean would keep on his person at all times. He shot the confused Castiel a sly smile which made Castiel pale before pulling off the angel's suit jacket and slowly popping open the first button on his neatly pressed white shirt._

_Castiel attempted to step back, but his brain failed to acknowledge the panicked command and he remained within Dean's eager grasp._

_As Dean worked through what seemed like an endless amount of tedious buttons, and revealed more and more of Castiel's chest, he heard an intake of breath from the angel._

_His eyes landed on Castiel's facial features, which were contorted into an expression of comprehension. He almost laughed aloud at those wide blue eyes and those lips which had formed a perfect rounded 'O', and admired the pink rosy blush that was rising on Castiel's cheeks._

_"Are you intending to have your way with me, as you have with so many women?" Castiel asked, realization finally hitting him. He glanced down at the top of Dean's head, who was looking down to finish his fight with the last unyielding button._

_"Hell, yeah." Dean smirked as he managed to win the fight with the button, and ripped the shirt off in triumph, fighting the urge to whoop._

_Castiel stared at Dean in exasperation. Why couldn't the hunter just tell him that in the first place? Why must everything be so complicated when dealing with the Winchesters?_

_"Come on Cass. Step up." Dean held out his arms and gestured at his own clothes, and Castiel eyed him critically with his arms folded over his now bare chest. Dean's cheeky smile began to fade when Castiel did not move forwards._

_"Are you mad? Do you not want to do this?" Dean prayed to God{well maybe not to God; that would be strange, asking him to give his consent to have one of his virgin children do the naughty with a human} to some other spiritual being then, that Castiel would take him. He wanted Castiel to express the same desire he was feeling. But if Castiel's expression was a reliable indication, the angel would not be consenting to this._

_Castiel's piercing gaze struck Dean and he felt overly exposed, despite the suffocating clothes upon his body. Dean lowered his arms and felt like crawling into a hole. That stare was uncannily like his father's; that disapproving, disappointed stare that shook him when he failed or screwed up hunts. That unblinking stare, cold with fury, full of disappointment in his mistakes...but Castiel was the one wearing it now. Dean felt hollowed out, but his assumption of rejection was wrong._

_Castiel un-crossed his arms and stepped towards Dean, as he noticed the distraught expression blanketing Dean's face. Dean avoided Castiel's bright eyes, looking towards the clothing haphazardly strewn across the floor._

_"I am merely confused as to why you did not admit your plans when I arrived." Castiel placed a soothing hand on Dean's shoulder. "The process could have been less tedious."_

_Dean felt the weight of Castiel's hand on his shoulder, even through his layers of clothes, and tingles shot through his body like fireworks, making his extremities explode in relief._

_Castiel gave him a small smile that made him light up inside, and snapped his fingers. Dean could feel the warmth emanating from Castiel's hand and looked over curiously; now his torso was bare as well._

_"Was that not easier?" Castiel asked, his hand slowly drifting from Dean's chest to gesture at the clothes upon the ground._

_"With one snap, you can remove someone's clothes?" Dean gasped, impressed. Continuing with a roguish grin, "That could come in handy."_

_"It has its uses." Castiel hesitated before placing a hand on Dean's chest, and running it over his abs, letting his fingers falter over the skin, massaging the muscles that rippled beneath his touch._

_Dean shuddered under Castiel's touch. This was what he was longing for, and now it was finally happening. His body tensed, wanting more, but he held himself back. He wanted Castiel to get used to this first. Droplets of sweat popped up on his forehead from the effort, and he closed his eyes, trying to satisfy himself with the angel's soft strokes._

_"Am I doing this correctly?" Castiel inquired, still caressing Dean, taking in every detail of his torso._

_"Damn, is there any way you couldn't do it correctly?" Dean gasped, fighting for breath. Those soft touches were unlike anything he ever felt before. They constricted his lungs and made it hard to breathe. He opened his eyes, knowing that Castiel was still trying to understand their strange human mating customs, but wanting the angel to do more to him._

_Unable to control himself for another second, Dean pressed his lips against the angel's, embracing him tightly in his arms, their bare skin rubbing against each other. Castiel still felt somewhat tense, but Dean was a master; he would fix that in a heartbeat._

_Heat waves washed over Dean and he wondered briefly where it was coming from; was it Castiel radiating that heat? He felt his whole body break out in goose bumps and sweat at the same time. The angel's soft lips under his almost made him pass out with pleasure. Castiel suddenly turned his head away, and Dean stopped, knowing that he had pressed too hard. He panted, trying to get the breath back that the kiss had stolen from him._

_"I'm sorry." Dean apologized, hoping he hadn't ruined his chance with Castiel because of his impatience._

_"Why are you apologizing? I enjoyed it, I just don't understand how you can breathe when your lips are locked-"_

_But Dean had came upon Castiel again as soon as he heard the angel admit to enjoying the kiss. This time, Castiel gave in, and pressed back against Dean's lips._

_Dean, seemingly unable to attach himself from Castiel now, pushed the angel down onto a makeshift bed made from their discarded clothing. He kneeled above the angel, one knee on each side of his heavenly body, and saw the pleasure spike in Castiel's eyes. So angels could feel pleasure, huh? Well, Dean would make sure this was the damn most pleasurable thing Castiel had ever experienced._

_Dean felt high, in control, as he hovered above the now excited angel, feeling his muscles twitching in anticipation. It was his turn to run his hands over Castiel's chest, through his hair and over his cheeks, which were flushed and sweaty from excitement. Castiel's body was trembling; whether from nerves or anticipation Dean couldn't tell._

_Castiel began touching him again, more forcefully this time, running his hands through Dean's short hair, nearly yanking it out, but Dean didn't mind; pain he could take. It seemed like Cass's hands began to take on a mind of their own as they wandered over his chest, his back, and then lower to begin undoing his belt, which Cass hadn't removed with his finger snap._

_Damn, it felt so good, so hot, so frigging awesome..._

_"Cass!" Dean moaned as Castiel worked him over with those heavenly hands. "Castiel!"_

Dean suddenly felt his shoulder being nudged..but by what? Both Cass hands were... well, busy, so who was it?

"Dean, will you wake up?" Sam nudged him again, and Dean opened his eyes and groaned, his spectacular dream fading away into nothingness. Not again!

Sam was looking at him strangely. They had completed their most recent job, cleansing the old house of the vampire nest, and they had stopped at a motel afterward, exhausted by the drive and the fight that ensued at the house. Dean had gone straight to bed, but Sam had sat up watching T.V. Until Dean had started moaning and screaming out Castiel's name.

Dean sat up, avoiding Sam's eyes and flushing red at the thought of Sam finding out about the dream he just had.

"What was that about?" Sam inquired, noticing how Dean was giving the bedspread more attention then him.

"Uh, well we were in a fight and Cass was being attacked by a demon. He was killed. Oh, you were killed too." Dean lied a bit too cheerfully, but Sam saw through it and raised his eyebrows to indicate that fact. But he wasn't about to invade upon his brother's dreams; everybody had to keep something to themselves. Although Sam was starting to wonder.

Before Sam could say anything else, or Dean could respond to the smirk that had crossed his brother's face, another figure made his presence known.

"What's wrong?" Castiel appeared behind Sam, making him jump. He looked worn out as he always did nowadays. "Dean, you called?"

Dean leapt up from the bed and reddened significantly under the angel's firm gaze. Could angels know what you were dreaming? Could they read your mind? He made sure his eyes didn't connect with Castiel's. He didn't want to risk Castiel seeing everything he saw...and felt.

"What do you need?" Castiel frowned at the Winchesters, who were both unusually quiet for once. Sam glanced at Dean surreptitiously, as though curious to see how his brother would answer the question.

"Nothing. We don't need anything." Dean muttered, not looking at the angel. He was still remembering the dream: where Cass' hands were, how he was touching him, how their lips met, and he reddened more.

"Why did you call then?" Castiel was suddenly beside Dean, and touched his shoulder lightly. Dean jumped back, glaring at the angel, and Castiel withdrew his hand quickly. Dean's heart began pumping furiously at the closeness of the angel, and felt the lusty aftermath of his dream seeming to draw him toward Castiel. But he turned away before he did something he would regret.

"I was just talking to Sam. About the angels and the Apocalypse, and your name came up." Dean gestured at his brother, who was watching the interactions between the two with a growing yet hazy understanding of what was going on. "So you can go, we don't need you."

The atmosphere in the room changed immediately after those words left Dean's lips. It became tense and heavy, and Dean felt horrible as he saw the hurt expression on Castiel's face. But he stood his ground.

"Fine. But next time you call you better make certain that you need me. I could have been doing more important things then coming here on a false call." Castiel snapped, unlike himself. He was obviously upset by Dean's words.

"Go do your important things, then. What are you waiting for?" Dean pointed to the door. Why was he being so horrible to the angel? He didn't understand why, but all he knew was that he wanted Castiel to leave. He couldn't bear being within reaching distance and not being able to touch him the way he wanted to. There was a swish that sounded somewhat furious, if that was possible, and the next time he looked Cass was gone.

Sam shifted on the balls of his feet, rocking back and forth slightly, and decided if he should talk to Dean. The tension he had felt between Dean and Castiel had been unbearable, and he didn't like it at all.

"What's going on between you two, Dean?" Sam asked as Dean rubbed his eyes wearily, glad that Cass had gone, but at the same time feeling empty without him in the room.

Dean's gaze snapped to Sam's face so fast his neck cracked. What did Sam know about them? Dean narrowed his eyes before questioning his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"Just how you acted with Cass right now..did he do something to piss you off?" Sam cowered a bit under Dean's fierce gaze, and studied the bedspread so he wouldn't have to see his brother's hazel eyes flashing suspiciously.

"No." came Dean's simple reply, which didn't really explain the situation well enough to Sam. He cleared his throat, deciding to try again. Whatever was going on between Dean and Cass had to be resolved; they were in the middle of the Apocalypse, Cass was searching for God, and they were trying to find a way to stop Lucifer. If there was ever a time for peace among the ranks, it was had to all work together; they couldn't afford to fight amongst themselves.

"Then why were you acting like such a dick? Cass was only trying to help."

This time Sam stood his ground when Dean shot a classic Dean glare at him. "Shut up, Sam."

Sam put his hands up in a mock gesture of surrender, raising his eyebrows at his brother. He didn't want to fight, but he wanted to get to the bottom of this. The way Dean was acting, it was almost like... dare he say it... that Dean had feelings for their angel alley. But after being on the road with Dean so long, and witnessing all his exploits with all types of different females, he didn't think Dean would be the type to shoot for the other side. But he could always be wrong. Either way, they had to resolve the conflict.

"I don't think that acting like this is going to help, Dean. Just tell me why-"

Sam noticed Dean's shoulders tensing up, and his fists clenching so hard they turned white. Were they about to get into a physical confrontation over a stupid desire to understand?

"I said shut up, Sam! Do you know what that means?"

Sam ignored this outburst and decided to bravely push on. "Why did you lie to him? You said we were talking about the angels. You didn't say anything about the dream."

Dean gritted his teeth. He wanted to punch his giant-sized brother in the face right now and knock out his lights. But he contented himself instead by digging his fingernails into the flesh of his palms. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. If you do, you can sit there and have a monologue with yourself going through all the possible reasons I have or have not done or said things. But I'm leaving."

Sam sighed. Why must his brother be so stubborn? Instead of answering the question, he was just going to run away. "Where are you going? It's the middle of the night, Dean."

"Okay, it's dark out. I haven't been out in the dark before?" Dean already had his hand on the door knob, more than ready to exit the confining room that contained his pushy brother.

Sam sighed; he knew he wouldn't get an answer from his thick-headed brother. He settled instead for finding out where Dean was headed at this late hour. "Never mind. Where are you going?"

Dean pulled opened the door and stood on the threshold for a moment before answering his little brother. "I'm getting a different room."

Dean missed the inquisitive glance that Sam sent his way, because he stepped outside into the fresh air and slammed the motel door behind him, the gold numbers on the door clattering as the door shook in its frame. He leaned against the rough wall of the motel and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Sam was always in tune with those chick feelings, did he know how Dean felt about Cass? He supposed dreams that he had been having lately about the angel would be a large clue. From now on, he would sleep in a separate room from Sam.

Dean banged the back of his head against the wall; he wanted to knock these feelings out of himself, but he knew it was impossible. He had to focus on the priorities right now, which was stopping Lucifer. He didn't want to be interrogated by his brother, and especially not by Cass. Maybe there was some spell or something he could use so he stopped dreaming. But he didn't realize was that he was having the dreams because he was longing for the angel every moment, and it was only in the dreams that he could have him.

Dean opened his eyes, studying the star- studded sky. Was Castiel watching him right now with those piercing baby blues?

Dean shook his head, exhausted suddenly from his attempts to ward off Sam's questions. He began walking to the motel office intending to get a separate room, and a pair of eyes did follow him.

Sam's green eyes peered through the gap in the limp, stained curtains covering the motel window, worriedly watching his brother under a pair a creased brows.

**So I tried to be more detailed, I hope it worked out and you really feel Dean;'s emotions. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Warm Angel Hands

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**Chapter 3 "Warm Angel Hands"**

Sam studied his brother with worry. The older Winchester had been moody and withdrawn these past few weeks, and Sam didn't like it at all. He had been sleeping in a separate motel room from Sam every time they stopped for a break, and Sam couldn't understand why. He didn't like waking up in the middle of the night and not having Dean there. Dean was always there.

Right now they were in the library, searching for ways to destroy Lucifer. Actually, they had been spending more time in libraries then hunting, and Sam thought maybe that was why Dean was so moody.

Sam cleared his throat and closed the book he was looking through. "Dean..you want to go grab some burgers, and maybe catch a movie or something?"

Dean frowned as he looked at Sam. He didn't necessarily enjoy researching, but at this point, it had to be done. He was surprised that Sam was suggesting they abandon their work.

"Come on." Sam said, nudging Dean's arm with his book. "We deserve a break."

Dean sighed and threw his book aside. "Fine."

"We can even call Cass, and-"

Dean's eyes widened suddenly. "No!" he said, before hastily continuing. " I mean, he's probably doing more important things."

Sam stacked up the books they had brought over to the table to read through."Why don't you want to see Cass?" he questioned innocently.

Dean stood up and shifted slightly. "He just has his own stuff going on."

"Every time I have suggested calling him, you've said no. We need to find out if he knows anything." Sam steadied himself for the tantrum he was expecting from Dean as he spoke again. "I'm calling him now."

"Sam, no." Dean pleaded, losing it for a second before regaining his composure and snapping at Sam. "Go ahead, but I won't be here."

Sam quickly said a silent prayer to call their angel buddy. Dean stalked off toward the bookshelves, but a trench-coated figure appeared in front of him, blocking his way.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said, his blue eyes catching Dean's green ones.

Dean took a few steps back, and tripped over a chair that was behind him. He stuck out his arms, bracing himself for the fall, but there was none. Castiel had grabbed him to prevent him from falling, but didn't let go even when Dean had righted himself. The warm hand on his arm sent shivers down Dean's spine, and he grabbed it, holding it in his for a second. That split second seemed like a lifetime to Dean. Time came to stop, he could feel Castiel's warm hand in his own slightly sweaty one, admired how soft his skin was, how slender his fingers were..and then time went back to normal and he quickly released Castiel's hand.

"Thank you." he grunted at the angel, who still had his hand partially outstretched, with a sad expression on his face.

Sam was standing by the table, watching this exchange with interest.

"You needed me?" Castiel said quietly, and Dean looked at the floor. Yes, he needed Castiel. He needed to hold him in his arms and kiss him and love him...but that was not how he replied.

"Sam called you. Go see what he wants." Dean pointed to his brother. "Tell him I'll be in the car when he's done."

Castiel's shoulders visibly drooped as he watched Dean maneuver through the shelves and carts until he was out of sight. Sam came over to the distraught angel and placed a hand on his arm. He was thinking maybe it wasn't such a good idea to call Castiel, if only for the angel's sake.

"You okay?" he asked, and Castiel let out a soft sigh.

"I am not good with human emotions, Sam. But I feel something now..what have I done wrong?" Castiel looked at the younger hunter. "What did I do to make Dean upset?"

Sam shook his head. "You didn't do anything. It's all Dean." He patted Castiel's arm twice before releasing it. "Just forget about him. I wanted to know if you found anything out about destroying Lucifer."

Castiel sent one last glance towards the aisle where he had lost sight of Dean before speaking. "Yes, I do know something."

**8888888**

Dean was leaning against the steering wheel of the Impala when Sam knocked on the window loudly, startling him. He grinned as he walked around the front of the car and opened the passenger side door. "Good news, Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean said, sitting up straight in his seat and pulling out the keys to place them in the ignition.

Sam got in, plopping down on the passenger seat and glancing at his brother. "Cass found a way to stop Lucifer."

Dean's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yup. Before he was released, he was in a cage. All we have to do is reform the cage, and he'll be imprisoned again."

"How do we do that?"

"Well..you heard of the four Horsemen?" Sam asked and Dean nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. "We need to get their items of power, their rings. With the rings, we can form a direct path to the cage."

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard." Dean snorted. "Even if we can get the rings, how are we supposed to get Lucifer to mosey on back to his prison?"

Sam shifted. He knew that Dean was not going to like this part of their brilliant plan. "That's where I come in. I was thinking...I could bring Lucifer there."

"How?" Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously. What was Sam going to call him and pretend to invite him to a tea party?

"He wants me as his vessel. I could say yes, and then..well..I'll jump into the pit." Sam gave a weak grin as Dean stared dumbfoundedly at him.

"You're not serious?" Dean said, his voice full of shock.

"I'm dead serious, Dean. This is my fault. I need to fix it."

"But, Sammy-"

"Let's just find the rings, Dean, alright? Then we can figure the rest out." Sam pulled his seat belt around his torso and clicked it into place. "And I told Cass that we would call him when we need help."

Dean nodded silently and turned the key in the ignition. His brother was as stubborn as him, and he didn't feel like arguing about the angel right now. If Sam wanted to call Cass down, he would no matter what Dean said. Besides, they really might need some angel mojo if they were going after powerful creatures like the four Horsemen.

**88888888**

_Castiel had his head resting on Dean's lap as they watched TV in another crappy motel room. His blue eyes were shining as he looked up at Dean's face and smiled._

_"What?" Dean asked amusedly, but Cass just wrapped an arm around Dean's leg, squeezing lightly._

_"Nothing."_

_Dean reached down and stroked Cass' hair gently, moving down to his cheeks and neck. Castiel closed his eyes, relishing the attention. After a few minutes, he grabbed Dean's hand and kissed his fingertips._

_"Dean?" Castiel said hesitantly, and Dean looked down again._

_"Yeah?"_

_Castiel paused and then rolled over so he was facing straight up, staring into Dean's eyes. "I love you."_

_Dean pushed himself down so that he was under Castiel, and the angel was on top of him, resting on his chest._

_"I know, babe."_

_Castiel shimmied up a little and propped himself up on his elbows so that his face was a few inches above Dean's. "Do you love me?"_

_Dean grinned, snaking a hand around Castiel's neck. "More then you know." He pulled Castiel down and their lips met, Dean holding Castiel against him as if afraid to lose him. Castiel laid back on Dean's chest, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. The angel kissed him lightly, trailing soft kisses down his neck and then across his collarbone. Dean shivered with pleasure, and then-_

Dean sat up bolt-right in his bed, sweat pouring down his face and his body shaking uncontrollably. He brought his knees up to his chest and grasped his hair in the dark, glad that Sam was in another room. He could still feel Castiel's warmth on top of him, and the soft echoes in his ears of the whispered, "I love you." He felt his throat burning with tears of frustration and he banged his head against the headboard. This was getting to be too much. How much longer could he last without Castiel? As it was, he was making the angel hate him for pushing him away and ignoring him. It pained him so much, but what other choice did he have?

Dean let himself fall back onto the mattress and stared at the ceiling. "I love you. More then you know." he whispered to the empty room.

**I know it's been forever, I almost forgot about this story. But almost doesn't count, cause here's another chapter. So how about a round of reviews?**


End file.
